Volume 6 Opening
The RWBY Volume 6 Opening was posted on the Rooster Teeth website and YouTube on October 27th, 2018 alongside the Volume premiere. It was reuploaded on YouTube on October 28th, 2019. The song played throughout is "Rising", with vocals by Casey Lee Williams. [https://twitter.com/caseylwilliams/status/1056257052761317379 Casey Williams' Twitter] Scenes *Crescent Rose goes from sniper to scythe mode, and is then shown being held by Ruby Rose in a snowy field. Blake Belladonna lands next to her, Yang Xiao Long is revealed next to them and then Weiss Schnee rises in front of them all, unleashing a snow storm. *"RWBY Volume 6" is shown in front of a full moon, and after the words dissolve the moon explodes into the cracked Moon of Remnant. *Dissolve to the train station. Sitting on a bench are Lie Ren - with Nora Valkyrie embracing him from behind the bench - resting, Oscar Pine reading a magazine and Qrow Branwen sleeping. Jaune Arc, who stands in front of the bench holding a suitcase, puts his hand on his hip, unintentionally setting off Crocea Mors' shield, which pushes the magazine out of Oscar's hands and into Qrow's face. As Qrow removes it and looks angrily at Jaune, he dejectedly smiles in apology. *In a wagon, Ruby runs after Weiss, both happy, while Blake and Yang sit saddened in a nearby table. As Yang looks out the window, the view changes to outside, with Adam Taurus reflected in the glass. *As the camera flies away, showing the entire train, a flying Grimm glides in as a transition. *Ruby and Qrow stand in front of a snowy forest. A cane drops, and then the camera cuts to its wielder, Maria Calavera. As the camera zooms into her robotic goggles, Ruby's face is shown, zooming into her silver eyes. *Qrow takes a sip from his flask before being pulled down by Imp arms. *The screen goes black, and then glowing Grimm eyes flash. Imp arms emerge from darkness in an underground tunnel and go for Ruby, who proceeds to fight them with her scythe. *A flash of white, and then Cinder Fall walks in a rainy city. A hat resembling the one worn by Roman Torchwick flies away and startles her. *A flash of red flies by, revealed to be Adam with Wilt and Blush. He stands in front of the White Fang banner as flames take over the screen. *Hazel Rainart comes from the bottom right, Tyrian Callows from the upper left, Emerald Sustrai in the left, Mercury Black in the right and finally Arthur Watts in the center. He is revealed to be in a room surrounded by those four. *That, in turn, becomes a vision in the Seer, which leads an angry Salem to scream. *A blue dust cloud leads to Salem with blonde hair clad in white standing in front of a statue of Ozma holding The Long Memory similar to that of Ozpin. *In front of a white background the camera flies by Ozma and two of his reincarnations before zooming in on Ozpin, who in turn changes into an apprehensive Oscar. Jaune grabs Oscar, and it is shown both are in a room, where Jaune angrily pushes Oscar against the wall. *Atop the train, Qrow fights the Sphinx. *Cinder, wielding Midnight, fights inside a restaurant-like environment. Neopolitan is unseen, aside from Hush as it is blocked by the saber. *Team RWBY then fights atop the train: Yang jumps and after landing, punches a Manticore, slides underneath a fireball as she turns into Blake, who then jumps while slicing one of its legs, changes into Weiss in mid-air, who after landing creates a Glyph, lunges into it and thrusts into the Manticore, destroying the Grimm before creating a path of Glyphs towards the Sphinx, which Ruby then runs on (with Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumping from her sides), before jumping on three airborne glyphs and leaping towards the screen. *Weiss helps an apparently exhausted Ruby to rise up in front of a crowd, that features Qrow, Maria, Yang, Nora, Ren, Blake, Jaune and Oscar. *The scene cuts to black, with the text "SERIES CREATED BY MONTY OUM" in white letters. Trivia *The opening features a number of Grimm arms trying to grab Ruby in the Brunswick underground. While Volume 6 introduces the Apathy Grimm, the opening uses Imp arms as a placeholder. *The pose Ruby makes in the thumbnail resembles the letter "R". Video References Category:Openings Category:Volume 6